


You've Got (Interdimensional, Levitating) Mail

by insomniaks (effervescently)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos' Mama sends a care package, M/M, implied Cecil/Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescently/pseuds/insomniaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wakes up to a care package from his mama. Cecil doesn't get muffins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got (Interdimensional, Levitating) Mail

A rattling noise woke Carlos up. Frankly, a noise that strange wasn't strange at all in Night Vale. No, it was the extreme vicinity of the sound that startled him out of his dream.  
  
He had been dreaming of Cecil and himself cleaning blood and viscera from his car. Carlos found it a pleasant memory of their third date.  
  
The rattling noise was persistent, though. Carlos opened his eyes and saw a medium-sized box hovering at the foot of their bed.  Khoshekh, who was recovering in a basket right below the box, mewed at it quietly.  
  
"Cecil." Carlos whispered, alarmed. "Cecil, wake up."  
  
There was a muffled "Ughhhhhhhhhhh." coming from underneath the thick duvet.  
Carlos poked at the bony outline of Night Vale's favorite radio host.  
  
"Cecil, I'm serious. There's something in our room."  
  
Cecil sat up suddenly and gave Carlos a look that was inexplicably "I adore you," and "There better be a Vague, Yet Menacing Government Agent in the room or so help me," at the same time.  
  
Cecil reached for his glasses on the nightstand. When he saw what had alarmed Carlos, he laughed softly and shot him an Oh, you look.  
  
"My silly, perfectly imperfect Carlos. You've got mail!"  
  
Carlos blinked, disbelieving, as his boyfriend crawled over to the foot of the bed and saved the box from Khoshekh's adorable claws.  
  
Carlos flicked on the bedside light, but it didn't help much as the City Council issued a ban on photon emission form artificial light sources between 2.47 and 5.18 AM. Instead, he padded over to the window and pulled the curtains open. Blood red moonlight illuminated their bedroom.  
  
Cecil was reading a note stuck to the outside of the package. He shook his head in disapproval at the small piece of paper.  
  
"It must be in some ancient tongue.I cannot understand a word, my dear Carlos,"  
he said in a saddened tone, handing over the note.  
  
Carlos looked first at the note and then Cecil.  
  
"Uh, love, this is in Spanish."  
  
"Oh. They only offered English and Enochian at Night Vale High School. The City Council mandated that all students take Latin as of last year, though. Exorcisms are important for a well-rounded education." Cecil shrugged and continued:  "What does it say?"  
  
  
"It's from my mom. It says:  
  
  
    My dearest Carlito, it's been a year since you left and I decided to send you a care package to remind you of home.  
  
    You have always been a good boy, writing to me every week and sending your friends to check on me.   
  
    Oh, and I loved the pendant you and darling Cecil sent me for my retirement - all of my book club friends are jealous!  
  
    (Coincidentally, there has been an abnormally large amount of black cats in my back yard since that day. I don't mind - you know they are my favorite.)  
  
    I know you said we would talk over Skype, but whenever I call you I seemed to get some old woman. The connection is so bad she looks like she doesn't have a face!  
  
    Anyways, I have to rush to my yoga class now. I hope you enjoy your surprise.  
  
    I miss you so much, son.  
  
    Love you,  
  
    Mama  
  
Carlos looked up form the note to see Cecil teary-eyed.  
  
"That was so adorable!" he squealed.  
  
"I know. My mama is the best. She is the one who cheered me on through my PhD, you know? And now this!"  
  
Carlos plucked the package from Cecil's arms. It was tied with a single red ribbon, his mother's favorite color. He pulled one end of the ribbon, and the bow fell apart. The wrapping paper came of easily, as well.  
  
  
Inside the box was a Tupperware box filled with pastries, a few pictures and a set of beaker-and-microscope patterned pajamas just like the ones he had as a child.  
  
He passed the food to Cecil for inspection while he looked through the photos himself. One was of his mother sitting on the porch, smiling with a margarita in hand. Another was of Carlos as a child, barely more than five years old. He was wearing a tiny lab coat while peering seriously through the eyepiece of a toy microscope. On the back of the picture, in his mother's beautiful handwriting, was written: "For Cecil - I know you love my boy as much as I do. If you thought he is beautiful now, you have to see how cute he was playing scientist in his itsy-bitsy lab coat."   
  
"What in the name of our Smiling God is this?" Cecil exclaimed. He was looking at a muffin like one would look at a lion - with curiosity and barely-hidden fear.  
  
"It's a muffin. A type of pastry..like a cupcake without the frosting."  
  
Cecil was horrified. "Why would someone willingly make an abomination like this?"  
  
Carlos sighed. "Never mind the muffin. Mama sent this for you."  
  
He handed over the picture to Cecil, who proceed to squeal and coo at the miniature Carlos in the picture.  
  
Carlos sat down next to Cecil, who turned to him and said: "I love your mother."  
  
He hugged Carlos, smelling of aftershave, vanilla shampoo and fresh muffins.  
  
"Who doesn't ?" Carlos mumbled into Cecil's hair.  
  
"I'm serious, Carlos. We should send her a package of our own, okay?"  
  
"Okay. But nothing alive. Or undead!"

**Author's Note:**

> In my HC Night Vale exists in another plane/dimension.


End file.
